


Early Morning Light

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, F/F, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Clary drags Isabelle to breakfast even though Isabelle isnota morning person.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 11
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Early Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> HM500 - light

Isabelle Lightwood was a night owl. Who knew what she’d be if she’d been born a mundane, but being a Shadowhunter necessitated long nights. Her upbringing hadn’t allowed her to be a morning person. Instead, she’d learned how to hone her senses even when she couldn’t depend entirely on her sight. Even her training as a child hadn’t started until close to noon in order to allow her trainers time to rest after a full night’s work. At ten, she’d been more likely to collapse in bed after a long night than get an early morning wake up call.

That had never bothered her. She didn’t understand what was special about mornings. From what she knew of them, people trudged along, unhappy to be heading to work or school instead of staying warm in their beds. It didn’t hold the excitement of the nighttime, and Isabelle liked her sleep as much as the next person, though at later hours than many.

When Clary had suggested breakfast together at some mundane restaurant that was apparently popular, Isabelle had been reluctant to agree, but the bright smile on Clary’s face had persuaded her. She wanted Clary to be happy, but being cheerful herself was difficult when her eyes kept fluttering shut no matter how much effort she put into staying awake. If it weren’t for Clary’s hand in hers, tugging her along, Isabelle would have gotten lost. Or fallen asleep while leaning on a pole.

A tight squeeze of her hand brought her back to the street. Isabelle narrowly missed being hit by a suited businessman’s briefcase.

“You doing okay?” Clary asked her over her shoulder with a grin.

Isabelle stared back at her. The golden light of the morning had just broken through New York City’s buildings, and it illuminated Clary’s hair from behind, making her appear radiant. Isabelle had never seen someone look more like an angel than Clary did in that moment.

“Izzy?”

Clary snapped her fingers in front of Isabelle’s eyes, making the brunette blink rapidly and return to earth. She was even more tired than she’d realized, but after seeing Clary like that, she couldn’t find it in her to be annoyed about being dragged out for breakfast at a restaurant that was probably too loud for the early morning hour.

“This place serves coffee, right?” she asked, earning a smirk from Clary.

“I’m sure they’ll let you order as many black eyes you want if we ever actually get there,” she joked, tugging on Isabelle’s hand with more force than she’d used before.

Isabelle let out an overexaggerated sigh but followed Clary with no more complaints. It still wasn’t the perfect way to spend a morning—that would have been under the covers in bed with Clary beneath her—but it was at least tolerable when she had the view that she did. With the morning light reflecting off Clary’s gorgeous red hair, Isabelle might have even gone as far to say that it was enjoyable.


End file.
